User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Why? Why did you revert my edit--Zybera (talk) 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Trivia, separated into its own section like that, isn't allowed on ZP. --AuronKaizer ' 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ZP trivia What do you mean that there isn't trivia on ZP? Trivia simply refers to something like a recurring character, maybe not that specific example, but things like that. Phantoms and torch phantoms sharing the same armor ''is a trivia object. ~Pgans :Sigh. Well, at least it's good that everybody's asking at once, that way I hope I won't have to explain it again. Trivia separated into its own section like that is heavily discouraged, though not completely outlawed if no suitable option can be found. I don't understand the logic in your example there, though. --AuronKaizer ' 21:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My bad, I didn't see it was already stated above my note. Thats just how the page loaded, but I understand, don't separate trivia into its own section. Anyway, this is what my logic was trying to point out. A cameo from a different series is labeled as trivia, right? Well, this is similar as an old character is coming back as something new. If you are familiar with the Bomberman 64 series, this may be a good analogy. Think of it this way, as the old Phantoms being Regulus and the Torch Phantoms are Bulzeeb. Recognizable as the same body, but notably different with tactics/weapons. Also, with the logic thing, half the time, I don't get my own logic until afterward when I try to figure it out. ~Pgans :Well, actually, a cameo in another series is listed as a non-canonical appearance, not trivia. And the way we would do something like that with enemies who have large similarities, is add a see also section linking to that enemy. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sign So is my Sandslash's (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: EoT). Also, can someone (please) give me the format for a simple template? I don't want to ragequit the template stuff. :A talk template you mean? --AuronKaizer ' 23:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm only with forum code (the code that looks like this command/command). Wikia's coding is weird for me and I don't want to screw up. Also, I'm too lazy to learn. I want one because, like on this, the things I say are easy to miss, being just plain old text. ~Pgans Rito = Zora, Korok = Kokiri If you read this forum post then you'll see that Eiji Aonuma stated that Rito are evolved Zora and Koroks are what Kokiri become when they leave the forest. I was looking at the Korok page and I think this could replace the theory section. What do you think? (level two header here) Evolution The Koroks were once the human-shaped Kokiri, but when Hyrule was transformed into the Great Sea, they took on a more plant-like appearance, and became even more fearful of other people. Eiji Aonuma stated in japanese-only Zelda Box booklet: "...and the Koroks as what the Kokiri became once they left the forest. They appear different, but they have inherited their blood." Therefore, as opposed to what the Great Deku Tree said in ''Ocarina of Time, the Kokiri became Koroks when they left the forest, instead of dying. The Great Deku Tree says in The Wind Waker, "Once upon a time, long ago, the Koroks took on human forms, but when they came to live on the sea, they took these shapes." Proof of this is that Fado, the Sage of Wind is closely connected to Makar, his replacement as sage. Similar to the Kokiri, the Koroks never grow up, and the Great Deku Tree refers to the Koroks as "my cherished little children". (I know the following templates are broken) Dodongo battle video The Dodongo battle video on Dodongo (Oracle of Seasons) isn't appearing, and I was hoping that you could fix it. Ray Talk 2 me 23:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, appears the uploader closed his account. Replaced with another video. --AuronKaizer ' 23:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Ray Talk 2 me 23:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Notice at the top French dude The wiki that must not be named Why does Zeldawiki get such a bad rap around here? I never visited it before a few minutes ago when it was the first result in Google with the relevant information but I see it being bashed in different ways on here regularly. Thanks. -Shorty1982 (talk) 04:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :You named the Wiki that must not be named! Eh, it's not like they aren't watching everything we do, but the skinny is that they have infiltrated us on several occasions, bypassed blocks with illegal IP scramblers and dealt with antisemitism. Chances are you won't find anyone who doesn't have a good reason to dislike them on many levels. Just ask around, if you're interested. --AuronKaizer ' 04:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) BS Zelda items Image So uh, what was wrong with, '''File:Twinrova (Oracle of Seasons - Ages).png'? Are GBC graphics bad?Simant (talk) 02:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :General consensus (the discussion is somewhere around here) is that we usd sprites from games emulated in GBA color mode rather than GBC color mode. There are some subtle differences between the two, mostly related to color. GBC ones are darker and harder to make out. Of course, we haven't gotten around to overwriting all the GBC-color ones yet, but it'll happen eventually so we'd appreciate it if you submit images rendered in GBA images in the future. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Images deleted Hi. As you may have noticed, I made a page for "The Perfect Date", adding both scans to a gallery. They have since disappeared from the page, so I can assume that they were deleted. If so, why, and if it is policy, then I'm sorry, that's what I did with the comics on Wikitroid, but apparently this place doesn't have the same rules. I have much to learn... -- 22:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, okay. The thing is (and this, I believe, is common policy on all Wikias) that you cannot upload a copyrighted work in its entirety. We've caught hell from the wikia execs due to these kinds of situations in the past, and they aren't the only ones who could make a big deal out of something like that. So while we certainly appreciate your help and sense of initiative, it just can't be helped. That being said, I'm not sure how useful separate pages for the comics are in the first place. I am going to move on a discussion about this, so check the forums for the thread to voice your opinion. --AuronKaizer ' 22:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Problems editing userpage My contribution(s) Well dude I really just contributed to here because I had found a certain glitch in the Phantom Hourglass game that no one seemed to know about. I just found it yesterday night at around 1:00 A.M. Hilarious Parodies/ Talkboxes you loking for Chilfos? Oni Link 08:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) TOC Dufus™ Gallery TOC 2 Hey AK, on the "Jump Attack" page, I saw that you had edited before me and I thought I accidentally changed your edit, which is why I changed it into the wrong edit. Sorry for the inconvenience. --'DekuStick' ''' '' :It happens. --AuronKaizer ' 20:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from the Zelda Wiki in Spanish Hello! My name is Dark Link (Link oscuro, in spanish) and I'm a active current user. My dream has always been that all Zelda Wikis of all languages we are united. For this reason, I wanted to communicate with you to maintain contact with our friends/fans Englishmen. With nothing more to say, I expect them to contact us and we can continue our ceciendo wikis. PD: I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes, my English is not so perfect. Sincerely: The Link Oscuro (talk) 02:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, one thing that could be done is adding more links to your wiki. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Wind Waker images Personnel Message Ummmmm. Why did you edit my random page? C n D--C n D (talk) 23:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Gallery I know you're here... Stars says Thank You Tell him thanks for the block, he's so awesome, that I will personally hug him when he next comes on the IRC and it's been fun --'PogoStick' ''' ''™ :I can imagine what kind. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC)